Granular or powdered materials, like cat litter, pet food and grain are typically manufactured, transported, and dispensed from a variety of containers, including paper and biaxially oriented polypropylene (BOPP) bags, boxes, bag-in-boxes (BIB), pails and buckets. For larger quantities up to 40 to 50 pounds, the containers are typically paper and BOPP bags, BIB's and pails/buckets (four to five gallons).
Paper and BOPP bags are sealed at each end by stitching through crepe tape (one to two inch paper or BOPP strips). The ends of the bags are typically v-shaped, which makes the package difficult to display or store in a vertical position. Additionally, once the package is opened, the contents often spill due to the v-shaped bottom of the bag. Since paper and BOPP bags are not self-supporting, they are usually palletized, transported, shelved and advertised in a horizontal position. The horizontal position allows visibility of only a small portion of the container from the end, reducing visibility of advertisements and product claims and requiring greater storage area (shelf space). Paper and BOPP bags that are in excess of 20 pounds and are difficult to carry and typically do not have a handle.
Another typical package for such products is pails and buckets, which are generally constructed from high density polyethylene (HDPE). Buckets and pails typically have a snap on/off lid comprised of HDPE and a handle made of either HDPE or metal. Both types of handles often have a HDPE cover or grip to provide comfort while carrying the package. Buckets and pails are often difficult to carry due to their diameter, requiring the individual to attempt to carry the container at a position away from their leg at an awkward position. Oftentimes the bucket will hit the individual's leg during transport interfering with walking. The snap on/off lids are often difficult to open and/or close to re-seal. While it is easy to access the material via the snap on/off lid, the product cannot be easily dispensed from the container due to the bulk and weight of the container. Buckets and pails can be recycled due to the fact that they are constructed from HDPE. If the container has a metal handle, it must be separated from the container and the HDPE handle cover must be removed from the handle. During recycling, the bucket/pail is rigid, does not compress and consumes excessive space during transportation and at the recycling facility. Storage and palletizing efficiency is reduced, due to the fact that empty space exists between buckets and pails. Some buckets and pails are square or rectangular shaped to reduce the empty space, but do not completely eliminate the space.
BIB's and boxes for granular and powdered material are constructed of corrugated paper. Boxes or BIB's typically have a top handle made of HDPE or two handles cut into the corrugated paper at the top of each side of the container. Boxes are sealed to prevent the material from leaking from the container, while the BIB utilizes a polyethylene bag to contain the product. Boxes and BIB's are typically sealed at the top by tape. While this type of container provide easy access to the material within, it is difficult to dispense the material from the bulky container. The boxes are also difficult to carry as described above due to the bulky nature container and the location of the handles on the package. The HDPE handle is uncomfortable while carrying the container and the side handles often tear while being carried. Boxes and BIB's are either square or rectangular shaped and eliminate wasted space during transportation. Additionally, boxes and BIB's eliminate wasted space on shelves and the front panel can be utilized for advertising and product claims. While these containers are constructed from recyclable corrugated paper, they are rigid and must be deconstructed prior to recycling. The BIB's and boxes with HDPE handles must be removed prior to recycling. The polypropylene bag in the BIB must be disposed of separately.
What is needed is a container for granular or powdered material that is ergonomic (easy to carry, provides easy access to and allows the product to be dispensed easily), economic (costs less than HDPE containers or corrugated paper), ecologic (uses less material than HDPE or corrugated paper containers, can be re-used and recycled) and efficient (no space between packages during transport, better utilization of shelf space and conformable to the product in the container).